La tête la première dans les ténèbres
by Hope Steenegill
Summary: Une histoire  d'amour ? de haine ?  entre le mystérieux, séduisant et brillant Tom Marvolo Riddle et Ellen Wright, au caractère enflammé.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je suis Ellen Wright, j'entame ma sixième année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je suis à Gryffondor pour mon plus grand plaisir, je rêvais d'aller là bas quand j'étais petite. Ma mère m'avait raconté tant de choses sur la magie, étant elle-même une sorcière. Ma mère, Eugenia, a fait sa vie avec un Moldu, John, mon père. Nous étions une belle famille heureuse, comblée de bonheur. «Etions», parce que c'est fini maintenant. Nous sommes en septembre 1943, la Seconde Guerre mondiale dévaste le monde moldu. Mon père s'était enrôlé dans l'armée pour «mettre une raclée à ces allemands», comme son propre père l'avait fait pour la guerre précédente sauf qu'il n'a pas survécu. L'officier de sa division s'est présenté à la maison au début des vacances pour nous informer de son décès. Le pauvre homme, quel rôle ingrat a-t-il dû jouer. Ma mère l'avait agrippé par la veste en lui disant qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il avait confondu avec un autre, rien n'y a fait ... Un obus en pleine poitrine, que voulez-vous que je vous dise. Etant lui-même sous-officier, son corps a été transporté avec celui d'autres soldats gradés vers un cimetière, où on l'a jeté, du moins ce qu'il restait de lui, dans un petit fossé, puis recouvert avec un petit lopin de terre.  
>Ma mère a été forte, elle a continué sa vie le plus normalement possible. Je ne l'ai pas vue sourire depuis une éternité, et cela me fait de la peine. Elle se concentre beaucoup sur son travail au ministère, peut être trop, mais ça doit sans doute être le moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour se changer l'esprit, du moins de l'occuper momentanément. Au début ça a été dur. Elle dormait peu, mangeait peu, restait en boule sur le canapé à regarder dans le vide. Ca m'a rendue triste. La mort de mon père me causait déjà une réelle affliction, j'étais à peu près aussi amorphe que ma mère. J'avais pleuré aussi, mais les larmes ne venaient que rarement. Généralement, je gémissais dans mon lit, une boule se formait dans ma gorge et elle mettait du temps à partir mais jamais les larmes ne franchissaient la barrière de mes cils. Je faisais des cauchemars de temps à autre. Un obus arrivait sur ma maison, sur mon père, sur ma mère, sur mes amies, à Poudlard, et je me réveillais en hurlant de peur, le front en sueur. Maintenant ça allait mieux, mes cauchemars ne revenaient que quelque fois par mois, et je m'en portais le mieux du monde. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que les cours avaient repris à Poudlard. J'avais retrouvé tous mes amis, qui faisaient tout pour me remonter le moral. Enea était une amie très proche, je l'avais informée par hibou de la tragédie qui s'était abattue sur ma famille, elle avait été très réconfortante, et avait prévenu tous les autres Gryffondor de notre année, qui m'avaient chacun rapporté un cadeau à la rentrée. Ils sont vraiment fantastiques, je les apprécie énormément, et quiconque leur ferait du mal aurait à en découdre avec moi. J'étais assise à la table des Gryffondor, entourée de mes précieux amis. A droite se tenait Enea, mon soleil. Sa peau était mate, ses longs cheveux foncés lui arrivaient au creux des hanches, ses yeux de biche faisaient des étincelles et ses dents blanches resplendissaient dès qu'elle souriait. Elle avait eu de nombreux prétendants, mais Maximillian Fogg les avait tous coiffés au poteau. Enea et lui vivaient une idylle parfaite depuis 4 mois. Il était assis en face d'elle et lui lançait des regards amoureux. A ma gauche se trouvait Justin, un garçon plutôt bien mis de sa personne, très gentil cependant. Ses cheveux blond vénitien tombaient en cascade devant ses yeux. Serena, à sa gauche était une fille très excentrique, assez bruyante, et une vraie tornade. Elle cherchait désespérément à attirer l'attention de Justin sur elle depuis deux ans, mais Justin a toujours été d'une gaucherie époustouflante niveau relationnel. Charles en face de moi, était quelqu'un de très atypique. Il descend d'une très grande lignée de sang-purs, qui conservent certaines coutumes. Tout d'abord, il a des cheveux longs, qui lui arrivent aux épaules. Il est très distingué, poli, galant, et surtout il ressemble à un prince, il a le port altier qui convient à son rang, surtout, il n'a jamais juré une seule fois depuis que nous nous connaissons. Charles s'énerve très rarement, il est toujours doux et posé. Inutile de préciser que c'est un très bon élève. Jane et Barbara Smith sont deux charmantes jumelles, toujours en train de traîner ensemble. Elles font souvent des messes basses et gloussent sans raison apparentes ce qui les rend un peu ridicules, mais elles sont vraiment charmantes. J'engloutissais mon porridge d'un air distrait. Justin me tira de sa rêverie :

«Ellen, tu as rendu ton devoir sur la potion de ratatinage ? J'ai peur d'avoir oublié un ingrédient ...»  
>Je posai une main apaisante sur l'épaule de mon ami.<p>

«Arrête de te faire du mouron pour ce fichu devoir, Slughorn ne prend même plus la peine de lire tes copies et met directement un O en voyant ton nom.» Ca m'agaçait un peu. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup Slughorn, ou plutôt Slug comme on l'appelait entre nous. C'était un vrai prof à chouchous. Nous en faisions partie tous les deux d'ailleurs, Justin parce que son oncle travaillait au ministère, et accessoirement parce que c'était un très bon élève, et moi parce que j'étais très douée en potions.  
>Pour notre plus grand désespoir à tous, nous partagions ce cours avec les Serpentards, que nous méprisions profondément et qui nous le rendaient bien. C'est pourquoi nous prîmes la direction des cachots en traînant les pieds. Les verts et argent étaient déjà là, et le silence se fit lorsque nous arrivâmes dans leur champ de vision. Ils prirent une mine dégoutée et détournèrent le regard tandis que nous les fusillions du notre. Le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte en mettant fin à cette bataille oculaire. La tension était palpable entre les deux maisons, mais n'effrayait nullement Slughorn. Mais aujourd'hui, il prit énormément de risques. Toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, il déclara :<p>

«A partir d'aujourd'hui et pendant toute l'année, chacun de vous fera équipe avec un élève d'une autre maison. Votre comportement entre maisons est vraiment assez déplacé, et je souhaite une amélioration dans vos relations ...».

Nous nous mîmes tous à protester, ce fut un véritable concert de sifflements et de rugissements. J'en vins à regretter d'avoir obtenu un O à mon épreuve de BUSE en potions. Nous nous regardâmes d'un air effaré avec Enéa, mais les pires étaient les jumelles, qui ne se séparaient jamais en cours, et qui tiraient des têtes à émouvoir un Scrout à pétard. Slughorn réclama le silence, qui se fit presque instantanément.

«Bien. O'Hara et Vaisey.». Enéa réprima un hurlement. Néanmoins, elle s'avança, comme Vaisey, puis ils se firent indiquer leurs places.

«Siegfried et Black.» Charles rejoignit Slughorn de sa démarche princière, suivi de (très) près par Walburga Black, qui avait prit un air de rapace affamé. Avoir un Siegfried pour époux, ça n'était pas rien ...

«Wright et Riddle.» Tom Riddle ? Il ne m'avait fait aucune impression jusqu'à maintenant, disons que je n'avais rien approfondi à son sujet. Je lui fis un bref signe de tête, qu'il me rendit en esquissant un sourire. Nous étions placés au deuxième rang près des fenêtres, toujours closes, hélas. Enéa me jeta un regard empli de détresse et articula silencieusement «il va me tuer», en faisait des signes en direction de Vaisey, qui la lorgnait avec un peu trop d'insistance. Je lui fis comprendre par signes que j'étais désolée et que je ne pouvais rien faire. Peut être pourrions-nous trouver un moment pour parler, vu qu'elle était devant moi. Je sentis le regard de Riddle sur moi, décidément c'était une manie chez les Serpents de mater les filles aussi ouvertement ? J'allais lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais quand je me tournais vers lui, il avait le regard plongé dans son manuel avancé de potions.

«Tu voulais me dire quelquechose ?» me demanda-t-il de sa voix grave, et pourtant étonnement douce. Il releva la tête dans ma direction et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Je restai le regard fixé sur lui plus longtemps que ne l'autorise la bienséance, sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

«Non ... je ... pas du tout, ne t'occupe pas de moi» dis-je en souriant pour essayer de masquer ma gêne.

«Comme tu voudras» fit-il en m'offrant un très beau sourire, et retourna à son livre.

Slughorn nous rendit les devoirs sur les potions de ratatinage. J'entendis un petit cri étouffé, et avisai Justin qui se tortillait comme une anguille sur sa chaise, sous le regard franchement dégouté de sa voisine. Il me fit un grand sourire et leva les deux pouces en signe de victoire. Je secouai la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré et aperçu sur ma table mon rouleau de parchemin, sur lequel était griffonné un O. J'étais plutôt contente de moi, je commençais bien l'année. Je jetais un œil sur le parchemin de Riddle. Quelle belle calligraphie ! Ronde, ni trop grosse ni trop petite, juste parfaite.

«Tu veux vérifier un ingrédient ?» me demanda-t-il, me faisant légèrement sursauter au passage et il poussa son parchemin vers moi.

«Non pas du tout, merci, mais j'ai eu un O moi aussi. Par contre j'aime beaucoup ton écriture, elle est parfaite.» Ses épaules furent secouées par un espèce de rire silencieux.

«Merci.» il reprit sa feuille, et regarda rapidement la mienne, sans doute pour vérifier le O.

«Je ne mens pas tu sais.» dis-je désignant mon parchemin.

«C'est pas ça du tout, mais les gens doués en potions, c'est rare ...» Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard interrogateur, mais il concentra son regard sur Slughorn, qui avait débuté son cours.

Nous prenions des notes depuis une heure déjà que je sentis quelque chose bouger devant moi. Enéa semblait agitée. Je me redressai et comprit pourquoi : Vaisey était littéralement en train de lui malaxer la cuisse et Slughorn n'avait rien remarqué. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je sortis ma baguette et la pointait sans complexe sous la table vers l'arrière-train de Vaisey, cherchant un sort qui lui ferait regretter ses mains baladeuses. Je fus stoppée dans mon élan, une main se posa sur la mienne. Riddle s'était baissé comme moi pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, il me fit signe de me taire, et plongea son regard noir dans le mien.


	3. Chapter 3

Non, il n'allait quand même pas, devant toute la classe ...

«Professeur, je peux vous demander d'expliciter la théorie concernant l'utilisation de racines de valériane ?» demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

Slug se retourna, ravi que son élève préféré intervienne pendant son cours.

«Tout à fait mon cher Tom. Je constate que vous vous intéressez de très près aux pouvoirs curatifs des plantes... La valériane, voyez-vous, sert dans de nombreux mélanges ...» Slughorn était relancé dans ses explications, et Riddle le regardait poliment.

Son intervention avait permis de rappeler à l'ordre Vaisey, qui avait aussitôt retiré sa main de l'endroit peu approprié où elle se trouvait. Mais quel malotru ! Si je l'y reprends encore une fois, il peut dire adieu à sa belle peau lisse. Le cours se termina sans encombres. Tandis que nous rangions nos affaires, Slug demanda à certains d'entre nous de rester un moment. Je ne savais que trop bien ce qui nous attendait, à la vérité.

«Mes chers amis, commença-t-il pompeusement, le mois de septembre est presque écoulé, il est grand temps pour nous de reprendre nos petites réunions, n'est ce pas ? Je vous propose, voyons ... le 12 octobre dans mes appartements ?»

Ce type était-il tombé sur la tête ? Le 12 octobre était le jour de mon anniversaire est il était absolument hors de question de je participe à une quelconque soirée, hormis celle organisée avec mes amis de Gryffondor. Aucune envie de me taper tous ces serpents, et encore moins la voix de stentor de Slug !

«Figurez-vous qu'en regardant mes papiers que j'ai remarqué que le 12 octobre était le jour de l'anniversaire de notre reine des potions Miss Wright ici présente ...»

Je me rassis lourdement sur ma chaise et prit ma tête entre les mains. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce type se souvienne de mon anniversaire ? Charles et Justin me firent des regards désolés, mais je n'en tins pas compte. Slug était trop content de se donner en spectacle en faisant croire qu'il était un professeur attentionné, mais qu'il aille se la mettre, son attention !

«Miss Wright, vous nous ferez l'immense honneur de venir, n'est ce pas ?» continua-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Je battis des paupières pendant quelques secondes et répondis.

«Ce sera un honneur pour moi de venir, professeur, je vous remercie pour votre délicate attention.» Pardon ? Je failli m'étrangler moi-même avec ma salive en réalisant la monstruosité que je venais de sortir à l'instant. Berk ! Je fis mine de vomir quand Slug tourna la tête, jetai livre, cahier et encrier pêle-mêle dans mon sac et sortis de la salle à grandes enjambées. Toilettes. Il fallait que je me rafraîchisse les idées. Comment peut-on être aussi faux-cul ?  
>Mes amis évitèrent de me parler de Slug pendant le déjeuner, mais Enéa me promit que ça ne m'empêcherait pas de faire la fête avec eux, et elle me proposa son plan, assez serpentardesque sous bien des aspects mais aussi assez bâclé et osé, ce qui est une grande signature gryffondorienne...<br>Nous remontions vers la salle commune quand quelqu'un me héla.

«Hé Ellen, t'as deux minutes, s'il te plait ?»

«J'arrive !» Je souris en reconnaissant Charlus Potter, cinquième année, et accessoirement capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. «Alors, on commence quand les entraînements ?»

«Le plus tôt possible sera le mieux. Il nous faut d'abord un nouveau batteur comme tu sais et aussi un gardien, donc j'aurai besoin de toi. Après demain, 15h sur le terrain, ça te va ?»

«Ca me va n'importe quand, tant que c'est du Quidditch !». Il fallu que je m'empêche de danser dans le couloir menant à la salle commune ...

Point de vue de Tom Riddle

Potions ... avec cet imbécile de Slughorn. Il n'a vraiment rien dans la tête, il est si facile à berner, tellement bête, faible. Il n'imagine pas à quel point je me joue de lui, je me demande même s'il le découvrira un jour, quand je serai le maître du monde. Sans doute ne pourra-t-il pas associer le beau, excellent, préfet de Serpentard Tom Riddle à Lord Voldemort, celui qui fera régner la terreur sur le monde sorcier. N'insultons pas si cruellement ce bonhomme, il me sera bien utile, je le sens ...  
>Qu'est ce que c'est que ce silence soudain ? Je finis par identifier la source de ce silence : ces prétentieux de Gryffondors se dirigeaient vers nous. Quelle plaie que de se les coltiner, ils sont si futiles, au moins autant que les autres Serpentards ! C'est une honte. Je ne me mélange pas avec cette sous-race de gens. Non mais regardez-les, à s'affronter du regard, comme ils sont pathétiques ! Cette O'Hara empire d'année en année. Justin Crowl est d'un ridicule achevé, ainsi que les jumelles Smith, deux petites crétines qui ne méritent même pas d'entrer en sixième année. Serena Hobbs ... je l'aurai bien attaquée l'année dernière, mais il fallait vraiment faire de la place chez Poufsouffle, le taux de Sang de Bourbe est simplement exubérant. Hobbs pourrait remercier Dumbledore à genoux, c'est grâce à lui qu'elle est encore en vie. A croire qu'il m'a jeté un sort de Glue Perpétuelle l'année dernière, sans cesse collé à mes basques ! Vraiment insupportable ! Après la mort de cette dinde de Mimi, fini le petit jeu. Avouons que j'ai servi une cause commune, cette fille était une vraie plaie. Dommage qu'elle ait décidé de revenir hanter les toilettes, ça ne me facilite pas la tâche.<p>

«Tom ! Tom !»

«Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Walburga ?»

Elle prit un air de princesse offensée

«Il y a que Slughorn veut qu'on se mette chacun avec un Gryffondor !»

Pardon ? Ce type était encore plus atteint que ce que je pensais. Je levai un sourcil pour signifier l'absurdité totale de cette manœuvre quand Slughorn appela mon nom. Je m'avançai et suivi donc ma prochaine voisine, que j'identifiai quand elle se retourna pour me saluer d'un bref signe de tête. Ah ces Gryffondors, toujours aussi présomptueux ! Je connaissais fort peu Ellen Wright, étant une fille qui n'attirait pas l'attention sur elle. Je savais en revanche qu'elle était réputée très bonne élève et voulais vérifier ça de ce pas. Le petit manège de Wright pour calmer cette cruche d'O'Hara m'aurait exaspéré, si je n'avais pas prêté attention à sa physionomie, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Son visage est juste fascinant, il parle pour elle. Ses yeux sont à la fois pleins de vivacité et ternes. De légères cernes se dessinent sous ses yeux, mais j'en ignore la cause. Ses cheveux bruns étaient artistiquement en bataille, quelques mèches folles venaient barrer son front. Sa bouche penchait naturellement vers le sourire, même si je le sentais un peu crispé, elle avait une fossette sur le côté droit tout à fait charmante. Son nez était tout à fait banal. Ses sourcils étaient longs et symétriques, mais il s'y formait souvent un pli entre eux deux, signe que leur propriétaire était soucieuse. Je baissai les yeux vers mon manuel de potions. Je sentis Wright se retourner brusquement vers moi, sans doute avait-elle perçu l'insistance de mon regard. Je me tournai lentement vers elle, et lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Elle bégaya, comme je m'y attendais. C'est fou l'effet que je peux faire aux filles, aucune ne me résiste, même celle-ci, que la beauté a bien gâtée, qui est forte en cours, ne peut me résister. Aucun intérêt.

Slughorn passait dans les rangs et me rendit un O, ce qui n'était franchement pas une surprise. En revanche, Wright eut également un O, mais j'espérai avoir confondu avec un E. Rares étaient les élèves qui m'égalisaient en cours. Finalement elle n'était peut être pas si insignifiante que ça. Une tête en classe, ça peut toujours m'être utile, pour mes projets futurs. Après tout, j'ai besoin de fidèles, autant en avoir quelques uns qui aient plus qu'une bouse de dragon dans la tête. Le petit incident avec Vaisey aurait été hautement risible si Wright ne s'était pas conduite de façon immodérée. De toute façon, jeter des sorts par derrière, c'est les Serpentards, pas les Gryffondors. Le Choixpeau a dû rater sa répartition. Mon hypothèse fut confirmée quand elle répondit comme une parfaite hypocrite à Slughorn. Ayant sondé son esprit, elle était absolument révoltée de passer la soirée de son anniversaire au club de Slug. En fait, c'était presque digne de moi, ce comportement, sauf que je ne m'emporte pas pour des choses aussi futiles qu'un anniversaire, Merlin merci.  
>En me rendant en cours de métamorphose, je passai devant les toilettes du deuxième étage, mais ne m'y arrêtai pas. Chacun son heure...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

PV Ellen

Aujourd'hui, entrainement de Quidditch à 15h, ou plutôt, séances d'essayage pour dégoter un batteur et un gardien. Je me souciais à vrai dire fort peu de l'horaire, le Quidditch étant une seconde nature chez moi. Dès que je me retrouvais dans les airs, mes soucis restaient au sol, et je m'enivrais d'air pur. Je voulais profiter de cette belle matinée de fin septembre pour enfourcher mon balai et explorer les alentours de Poudlard, à l'insu de tous. Il était sept heures passées, c'est fou ce que j'étais matinale pour un samedi de rentrée ! Je sortis de la salle commune des Gryffondors, mon Comète 180 sur l'épaule, sans tenue de Quidditch. Je ne descendis pas vers le terrain, mais me dirigeai vers la volière, déserte à cette heure-ci, pour pouvoir prendre mon envol. Cela devait être bien pratique pour les Serdaigles d'avoir la volière à proximité, vu qu'ils résidaient dans la Tour ouest du château. Après avoir soigneusement enjambé des barrières de paille et de fientes d'oiseaux, j'enfourchai mon balai et le laissai prendre les commandes. Je volai à ras de la surface du lac, la pointe de mes chaussures effleurant l'eau et laissant un sillon léger derrière moi. J'avisai une ombre sur la rive, qui semblait assise, me tournant légèrement le dos. Je découvris alors que cette ombre n'étai autre que mon voisin de potions, Riddle. Assis négligemment sur un rocher, un livre à la main, quelques mèches sombres lui tombant devant les yeux. Il dit sans se retourner :

« - Que me vaut une visite de si bonne heure, Wright ? », le ton était distant et dépourvu de la moindre émotion. 

« - Bonjour à toi aussi, Riddle », répondis-je, quelque peu sarcastique, « c'est rare de te voir par ici, surtout un samedi matin ! » 

« - C'est étrange, je suis toujours dehors le matin, pendant le week end, et je n'ai jamais vu passer l'ombre d'un balai de si bonne heure. Serais-tu, toi, tombée du lit ? », s'enquit-il, l'air de rien. 

Là, il avait marqué un point. Je suis d'une flemmardise monstre d'ordinaire, et rien que l'idée de paresser dans mon lit me fait venir un sourire niais sur le visage. Néanmoins, je n'appréciais guère les libertés qu'il prenait avec moi, la manière qu'il avait, fort délicate par ailleurs, de m'envoyer sur les roses alors que j'avais tenté de le taquiner. D'ailleurs, il lisait toujours, à croire que j'étais invisible. A ce moment-là, il leva les yeux pour me regarder, toujours perchée sur mon balai. 

« - Alors, avais-tu quelque chose à me dire pour que tu te précipites ici ? » 

« - Non, répondis-je, j'aime voler, c'est tout. » Mais c'est ça, raconte-lui ta vie en plus ! « Je ne savais pas que c'était toi sur la rive. J'imagine que je te dérange dans tes lectures. Passe une bonne journée. » Et sans rien ajouter, je partis en direction du stade de Quidditch. 

La sélection se passa sans problème, nous avions trouvé un batteur et un gardien digne de ce nom. En tant qu'attrapeuse, j'avais fait connaissance avec le batteur, qui aurait du me protéger des cognards pendant le prochain match, qui opposerait Gryffondor et Serpentard. Autant bien se préparer pour leur coller une raclée magistrale ! 

PV Riddle 

Les Forces du Mal surpassées, j'avais bien fait de dérober ce livre dans la réserve. J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à le lire, mais il valait mieux que je quitte le dortoir au petit matin pour éviter les coups d'œil indiscrets de ces serpents sans cervelle. Cela faisait tout juste une demi heure que j'étais plongé dans ma lecture qu'un léger bruit d'eau mis mes sens en éveil. Regardant vers le lac, je distinguai une légère silhouette volante, qui n'était autre que Wright sur son balai. Ainsi elle bravait les interdits en volant sans la présence d'un professeur, mais en plus elle quittait le périmètre réservé au vol. Le jour ou les Gryffondors respecteraient les règles n'était hélas pas encore arrivé. Me trouvant moi-même avec un livre de magie noire entre les mains, cela me fit rire. Sauf que j'avais obtenu l'autorisation d'emprunter ce livre, grâce à cet imbécile de Slug, qui se transformait en guimauve à chaque fois que je lui adressais la parole. Ce collectionneur d'élèves avait les yeux luisants d'un profiteur de bas étage, qui cherchait à se mousser lui-même en vantant les qualités de ses élèves, que lui seul, bien entendu avait repéré. Je rangeai mon livre de magie noire dans une de mes poches pour en sortir un autre, tout à fait inoffensif, sur l'Histoire de la Magie. Cette fille croyait qu'elle allait me surprendre, mais on ne surprend jamais Lord Voldemort, et elle allait le comprendre bien vite. Je lançai sans me retourner, les yeux rivés sur ma lecture : 

« - Que me vaut une visite de si bonne heure, Wright ? » 

« - Bonjour à toi aussi, Riddle », répondit-elle, d'un ton sarcastique, « c'est rare de te voir par ici, surtout un samedi matin ! » Cette fille se moque de moi, ma parole. 

« - C'est étrange, je suis toujours dehors le matin, pendant le week end, et je n'ai jamais vu passer l'ombre d'un balai de si bonne heure. Serais-tu, toi, tombée du lit ? », lui répliquai-je, la voix doucereuse. Si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu-là ma grande, je te conseille de surveiller ton vocabulaire, non pas que ma baguette me démange particulièrement, mais un sort est bien vite lancé … Je repris : 

« - Alors, avais-tu quelque chose à me dire pour que tu te précipites ici ? » 

« - Non, répondit-elle, j'aime voler, c'est tout. » En voilà une déclaration. Pourquoi me fait-elle part de son opinion ? « Je ne savais pas que c'était toi sur la rive. J'imagine que je te dérange dans tes lectures. Passe une bonne journée. » Ouuh, ce qu'elle est glaciale cette fille quand elle veut, j'ai dû la vexer, blesser son ego de Gryffondor, que les filles sont susceptibles ! Je tournai néanmoins le regard pour la regarder partir, et la trouvai, à mon grand étonnement, très gracieuse sur son balai, avec sa cape qui voletait derrière elle. Enfin, si elle faisait du Quidditch, ça n'est pas avec de la grâce qu'elle pouvait espérer remporter un match !


	5. Chapter 5

Début octobre arriva bien trop vite pour moi, bien que les semaines s'écoulaient, monotones, mornes et fades. Bref, je m'ennuyais comme un Magyar à Pointes en cage. Triste à dire, vraiment. Je passais de bons moments avec mes amis, tout en étudiant pour ces fichus ASPIC à la fin de l'année. Les entrainements de Quidditch rythmaient mes vendredi soirs, Charlus ayant été assez indulgent pour nous éviter d'arriver fatigués en cours s'ils avaient été en pleine semaine. Enea et Maximilian avaient eu un différend, qui n'avait duré que peu de temps, heureusement, sinon un mythe se serait brisé. Quant à moi, je fis mes débuts dans ce domaine il y a quelques jours : un Poufsouffle que je connaissais presque uniquement de vue m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Il s'appelait Lysander Foster. Il était dans le genre effacé, grand, silencieux, gentil, et n'avait rien de très remarquable. Mon ego étant particulièrement flatté par cette déclaration, et considérant qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour se jeter à l'eau, j'avais décidé de tenter le coup. Je n'étais pas raide dingue de lui, mais il était gentil, et ça me convenait. Selon Justin, lui était fou de moi, ce que j'avais du mal à croire, parce qu'il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il m'aimait une seule fois, et quand on passait du temps ensemble, on parlait peu, et il n'avait tenté aucune approche pour m'embrasser. Il faudrait donc que ça soit moi qui m'enhardisse un jour ou l'autre. J'aurais préféré que soit lui qui prenne l'initiative, même s'il n'a pas d'expérience, au moins ça aurait montré qu'il avait envie de le faire. Mes réflexions concernant Lysander prenaient pas mal de place dans mon esprit le soir et en cours, de temps à autres. Enfin surtout en Histoire de la Magie et en Runes. La date de mon anniversaire arriva bien vite. J'étais d'un côté très ravie d'enfin toucher à ma majorité et de le fêter dignement avec mes amis de Gryffondor, mais de l'autre je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la maudite fête de Slughorn qui allait me pourrir une partie de la soirée …  
>Le 12 octobre au matin, je découvris un bouquet de roses rouges sur mon lit, qui avait été apporté pendant mon sommeil, sans doute par un elfe de maison. Je vous le donne dans le mille, il venait de Lysander, qui avait glissé un petit poème à l'intérieur. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire un acrostiche avec mon nom. Je trouvai l'intention tout à fait charmante, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pester contre son manque cruel de hardiesse à mon égard. Trop passif, trop romanesque, et surtout, d'une platitude effroyable. Enfin, je recouvrai ma bonne humeur en me disant que ce n'était que le début de la journée, et qu'elle allait être longue !<br>Histoire d'être discrets, mes amis de Gryffondor firent arriver leurs chouettes pendant le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, portant plusieurs cadeaux de tailles différentes. C'était à qui poserait son paquet dans mon assiette le plus vite, et c'eut l'effet de me faire éclater de rire, sous le regard amusé des autres élèves. La journée se passa paisiblement. En rentrant dans ma chambre, je découvris le paquet que m'avait envoyé ma mère : une robe bleu nuit absolument splendide, avec les chaussures et le collier assortis. Par Mélusine, c'était fabuleux. J'appelai aussitôt Enea et nous poussâmes des cris de petites souris surexcitées pendant un quart d'heure, nous extasiant devant la robe. Ma mère avait bien précisé que je la porterai pour le bal de Noël. Je passai ensuite une autre robe, beaucoup plus simple, avec un corset qui soulignait ma taille fine, histoire d'être présentable chez Slug, mais pas trop tape-à-l'œil. Après m'être parfumée et légèrement maquillée, je partis en direction du bureau de Slug, en compagnie de Justin et de Charles, eux aussi conviés à la réunion slughornesque.

« - Ravissant, ce corset, dit Justin, il y en a un qui va apprécier ! » et il désigna Lysander, habillé de façon très classe, et qui rosissait légèrement à mon approche.

« - Nous te laissons entrer avec ton cavalier », ajouta Charles, un sourire en coin. Lui rendant son regard avec un sourire en coin dont j'avais le secret, je pris le bras que Lysander me tendit.

« - Tu es très jolie », murmura presque celui-ci.

« - Merci, mais tu peux aussi le dire à voix haute » lui répondis-je.

Bon sang, allait-il rester coincé toute la soirée ? Vite, quelque chose à dire, viiiiiiiiite !

« On parie cinq mornilles que Slug va nous faire un discours on ne peut plus grandiloquent ? », ajoutai-je, fière de ma petite boutade.

Il esquissa un timide sourire. Eh ben, autant chercher un cheveu de Vélane dans le lac de Poudlard !  
>Après m'avoir complimentée sur ma tenue et avoir trinqué à ma majorité de sorcière, Slug s'enquit de chaque élève. A ce moment-là, Lysander m'attira dans un endroit un peu reculé. A ce moment précis, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Il allait m'embrasser, c'était clair ! Puis, une fois assuré d'être à l'abris des regards, Lysander s'agenouilla devant moi, me prit une main et un léger silence s'installa entre nous. J'eus le sentiment de perdre pied dans cette affaire, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Enfin, Lysander rompit le silence, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais préféré qu'il se taise. Il me déclama un poème entier, sans doute de sa composition, qui m'embarrassa au plus haut point, d'autant plus qu'il ne cachait pas le trac qui s'était emparé de lui. Je voulus écourter sa souffrance en lui intimant de se taire, puis je pris la parole :<p>

« - Lysander, merci énormément pour le mal que tu t'es donné, cela me touche beaucoup. Mais, je tenais à te dire que je ne suis pas très friande de poèmes évasifs, je préfère qu'on me montre un amour sincère et sans fioritures. »

Il se releva, ma main toujours dans la sienne, et me la baisa. S'en fut trop. Je la retirai vivement, furieuse qu'il n'ait rien compris de ce que je venais de lui dire et m'en allai à grandes enjambées de cet endroit. Bière au beurre, bière au beurre, bière au beurre, bière au beurre, je dois noyer ma peine tout de suite … Tout à coup, ça me prit. Je ne pus que me retenir au bord d'une table, la jointure de mes doigts devenant blanche tant je serrais la table. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait jeté un sortilège de compression à mon corset, mais ça n'était pas ça. Cela m'était déjà arriver auparavant, et j'avais besoin de sortir vite, pour éviter de mettre tout le monde en embarras. Je soufflais à Slughorn que j'avais besoin d'air et donc de sortir, ce qu'il autorisa, mais il fit signe à quelqu'un de m'accompagner, qui n'était autre, encore une fois, que Tom Riddle, ce que je n'appréciais guère. Comme je me déplaçai avec difficulté, Riddle me prit vigoureusement par le bras et me fit sortir. Une fois hors de la salle, je me pliai en deux sous la douleur, ne pouvant émettre aucun son.

« - Wright, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Mon corset … détache … le … s'il te pl … »

Riddle ne se fit pas prier. Me forçant à me tenir à un pilier, il sortit sa baguette et coupa les liens de mon corset à l'aide d'un sort.

« - Merci » réussis-je à articuler

« - C'est tout naturel, je ne vais pas te laisser suffoquer sans rien faire, on pourrait m'accuser à tort … »

« Au lieu de dire des bêtises, dis-je en me redressant un peu, va prévenir Dumbledore, il faut qu'il soit là … » et la douleur reprit de plus belle « dépêche-toi, je ne vais plus … me contrôler très longtemps ».

Je vis juste une lumière blanche filer devant moi avant d'entrer dans ma folie, celle qui me fait dégainer ma baguette et celle que je redoute plus que tout …

PV Riddle

Wright réagissait de manière vraiment étrange. Je ne connaissais pas ces symptômes, et cela attirait ma curiosité. Après avoir envoyé un patronus à Dumbledore, je guettai les réactions de Wright. Alors qu'elle s'était affalée sur le sol, j'avançai prudemment, puis elle bondit sur ses pieds, dégaina sa baguette et commença à me jeter des sorts à tout but de champ.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manière, petite impertinente ? Je vais t'apprendre à te conduire convenablement en face de moi ! »

Nos sorts fouettaient l'air, et Wright n'arrangeait rien en hurlant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de relever qu'elle était très bonne duelliste. Elle parait mes attaques et prononçait des sortilèges informulés à toute vitesse. Mais en ma qualité de legilimens, je l'entendais hurler chaque sort dans sa tête avant de les lancer, ce qui me conférait un avantage non négligeable. Puis, l'impensable arriva : elle me toucha l'épaule avec un maléfice cuisant. La petite effrontée ne perdait rien pour attendre, je répliquai avec un Incarcerem qui la ligota et la fit lourdement tomber au sol.

« - Tom ! tonna une voix impétueuse, relâchez cette jeune fille immédiatement. »

Dumbledore m'avait vu lancer ce sort à cette fille. Maudite soit-elle. D'un geste de la baguette, les liens disparurent et Wright se releva, les yeux ébahis, les cheveux en bataille. Et à la surprise générale, elle se leva et tomba aux pieds de Dumbledore en éclatant en sanglots.

« - Pardon professeur, je n'ai pas réussi à résister, je l'ai attaqué sans faire exprès, pardon, pardon, pardon … »

Et là, deuxième surprise générale, Dumbledore releva Wright et la serra brièvement dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Madame l'infirmière, vous aurez deux patients pour la nuit, ce me semble » déclara le sorcier aux lunettes en demi lunes. « Tom, j'aurais deux mots à vous dire ».

Ma main se serra autour de ma baguette. Dippet prit cependant la parole :

« Enfin Albus, Tom s'est défendu, quand bien même miss Wright avait perdu ses sens, elle l'a attaqué ! »

« Je ne remets pas en cause son acte de légitime défense. Je souhaite simplement m'entretenir avec lui sur les événements de ce soir. Tom, suivez-moi. »

Et il partit dans un bruissement d'étoffes, suivi par l'infirmière qui soutenait Wright, encore chancelante. Je n'eus plus qu'à leur emboîter le pas. On me cachait un mystère ici, et j'étais résolu à le découvrir.


End file.
